


[podfic] can i get a kiss (can you make it last forever)

by growlery



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Identity Porn, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podcaster AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: In which Andrew has a podcast, and Neil falls in love with him twice.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47
Collections: Podfic Bingo, growlery's podfic bingo works, podficcer's favourite





	[podfic] can i get a kiss (can you make it last forever)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can i get a kiss (can you make it last forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332921) by [Talls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talls/pseuds/Talls). 



> for podfic bingo - incorporate music, which was extremely fun to do with the lyric extracts included in the original fic.

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4wwjw9cx70lncv9/can%20i%20get%20a%20kiss%20%28can%20you%20make%20it%20last%20forever%29.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 55:24
> 
> size: 53.5MB
> 
> music (in order of appearance):  
> skedos - smino  
> hey ya - outkast  
> temptation - joey bada$$  
> bad religion - frank ocean  
> nights - frank ocean  
> forrest gump - frank ocean


End file.
